


Papi

by kozyinc



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confused Buck, M/M, buck calls eddie papi, buck is an idiot, eddie didnt know he was turned on by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozyinc/pseuds/kozyinc
Summary: Buck heard the word 'Papi' somewhere and he automatically believes it's a silly insult. Therefore, he, of course, calls Eddie papi whenever he can. Eddie didn't know that word turned him on so much.Unfortunately, I'm bad at writing smut so this is just sexual tension and kissing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 437





	Papi

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I'm bad at writing smut so this is just sexual tension and kissing.  
No constructive criticism as I am sensitive.

It started out as a normal day. Eddie was snacking on some chips in the kitchen of the firehouse as he watched Buck play that dumb fire truck game on the tv screen. The loud bell went off and Eddie sighed, setting his chips down as he rushed to the truck, Buck following closely behind him.

They were in a building, it reminded Eddie of the earthquake. The lights were off and Buck and him were climbing up to the top. "Buck, you gotta secure yourself." Eddie commented when he noticed that Buck's harness was loose, he reached over securing it before turning away and continued to climb, "whatever, _papi_." Eddie freezes and tenses up, he did not know why that word _affected_ him so much. "What did you just say?" But Buck seems to have forgotten what he said, he said it so casually too, "keep going, man." Buck replied and Eddie nodded, glad that Buck couldn't see his face because he was pretty sure it was a bright red.

It's been a week and Eddie has forgotten the interaction completely. For the first couple of days, Eddie definitely didn't forget it and well... he spent a lot of nights in bed _thinking_ about it. It's forgotten about now, mostly. They're playing a game on tv screen at the firehouse, Eddie is winning, Buck shoves him with his shoulder as he tried to make Eddie lose focus so he could win. "You're definitely cheating!" "How could I be cheating?!" "Whatever. You're definitely cheating, papi." Eddie froze again. Buck ended up winning.

Now Eddie couldn't stop thinking about it. Why would Buck call him that and then not talk about it? Eddie was sure he was losing his mind. They're working at a booth at a kid's fair, mostly to show the kids the firetruck and give them stickers. Eddie knocks into the table and knocks over the pile of stickers and pamphlets, Buck laughs loudly, "better pick those up papi." That word goes straight to Eddie's dick every time, why was Buck torturing him with this? Eddie blushed and quickly got to work picking up the stickers and pamphlets.

It's not until a few weeks later when Buck and Eddie are alone in the storage room when Eddie finally does something about this. They're talking about their weekend plans when Eddie trips over Buck's shoe because Buck thought that was funny, he doesn't fall though but Buck gets a good laugh out of it. "Better watch where you're going, papi." Eddie can't take it anymore, he pushes Buck against the closed door, getting close to him, "say that again." He breathed out, he never wanted Buck to ever stop saying this. Buck thinks Eddie is upset, "Woah, dude. You should've told me to stop. I didn't know you would be so upset over it." He explains quickly, "what? Why would I be upset?" Buck frowns, furrowing his eyebrows, "because I'm, like, insulting you. I thought it was funny." Eddie takes a minute but he finally realizes what had happened, he laughs. "Why are you laughing!? Oh, because I pronounced it wrong or something, I thought I had it right!" Buck tries defending himself to the best of his abilities but he's a little distracted by how close Eddie is. Eddie shakes his head, "say it again." He whispers and Buck frowns, "I- Why?" Eddie waits. "Papi," Buck says in a quiet and breathy whisper. Eddie bites his bottom lip before finally taking a chance, he leans forward and kisses Buck quickly and harshly. Buck widens his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening and it took him a second but he finally relaxed and kissed Eddie back. Eddie is the first to pull away, "again, please... say it again, Evan." Buck is confused about why Eddie wants to hear that insult so much but he obliges, "papi?" He says more like a question. Eddie presses himself close to Buck and Buck can feel his dick through his jeans, "ohmygod. You're... You're turned on? Do you enjoy being insulted?" He questions, looking at Eddie's eyes. "It doesn't mean what you think it means, mi amor." Eddie breathes out, his heart is racing fast and he just wants to feel Buck's lips on his again. So he kisses him again. Obviously.


End file.
